1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat sink fastener and, in particular, to a heat sink fastener for quick securement of a heat sink assembly.
2. Related Art
Along with rapid development of the electronic industries, the demand for greater speed of chips in the semiconductor industry has led to a high level of chip integration. As a result, a great amount of heat is generated during the operation of the chips and causes a temperature increase of the system, thus compromising the stability of the system. In order to ensure normal operation of the system, the chips are normally installed with heat sinks to dissipate the heat generated from the chips.
A conventional heat sink generally includes a heat dissipation member and a plurality of screws for securement. An electronic component, e.g. an integrated chip, is disposed in the circuit board. Four screw holes are respectively disposed at the four corners of the electronic component. The heat sink has four through holes corresponding to the four screw holes of the circuit board. Four screws are inserted in the through holes of the heat sink to be threadedly fastened in the screw holes of the circuit board, so that the heat sink can contact the electronic component, and the heat sink can be secured onto the circuit board to dissipate heat.
However, since the screws are rigid, the heat sink is in rigid contact with the electronic component. The rigid contact easily causes the heat sink to apply uneven force to the electronic component, thereby causing bad contact between the heat sink and the electronic component, and consequently compromising the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat sink. Furthermore, the rigid structure of the screw results in a rigid connection between the heat sink and the circuit board, thereby easily causing the heat sink to exert uneven force to the circuit board, thus resulting in deformation of the circuit board.
In the existing heat sinks, tools are usually required to unfasten or fasten the screws, which is time and labor consuming. Furthermore, due to the compact space in the electronic system, when fastening or unfastening the screws, other electronic components may be touched, and thus may be damaged.